ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dzikość
Dzikość, to 21 odcinek serii Ben 10: Kosmiczne Wakacje, autorstwa Asa. Streszczenie Tennysonowie wyruszają na Wulpin, jednak spotykają tam problem. Przesz pasożyty wszystkie Wupimacery oszalały. Okazuje się że stoi za nimi dawny wróg. Fabuła Rodzina leci statkiem. Ken: Tato, gdzie jedziemy? Ben: Nie powiem, to niespodzianka. AVIA: Cel osiągnięty: Wulpin. Ben: AVIA!!! AVIA: A tak. Niespodzianka. Po kilku minutach rodzina wychodzi z statku. Idą przesz chwilę, chcą zrobić sobie piknik. Devlin: A Wupimacery, nas nie zaatakują? Ben: Zwykle są łagodne i raczej unikają ludzi. Piknik trwa w najlepsze, niestety Ben chyba nie miał racji. Z krzaków wyleciało stado Wulpinancerów. Tennysonowie reagują błyskawicznie. Ben zmienia się w Megaszpona. Mimo dzielnej walki Kurczak nie ma szans z przewagą wroga. Do walki dołączą Devlin, zmieniony w drewno. Jednak on też nie odmienia walki. Jednak Ken ma pomysł. Ken: Chochlik!!! Chochlik przelatuje nad wrogami i ich dosypuje im do oczu pyłek. Wulpimacery zostały uśpione. Ben odmienił się i kucnął nad jednym z psów. Devlin: Miały być łagodne. Ben: Dziwne. Ben tylko mruknął. Poczym podniósł się. W ręce trzymał dziwne stworzenie. Wyglądało jak wąż. Ben: No i mamy źródło problemu. To mózgostrzek. Drapieżnik Cerebroskorupiaków. Mieliśmy go za zmarłego. Żywi się energią mózgową ofiary. U gatunków..."słabszych umysłowo" powoduję to wybuchy szału. Musimy zbadać to zjawisko. Bohaterowie ruszyli w głąb planety. Ken: To cud, że na tej jałowej i zatrutej ziemii udało się ocalić klimat. Gratulacje dla galwanskich ekologów. Ken miał rację. Niegdyś kosmiczne wysypisko, zmieniło się w piękny las, w trakcie kilku lat pracy. Wkrótce tennysonowie ujrzeli coś na kształt bunkra. Chcieli wejść do środka, lecz z dachu, skoczyła na nich wielka małpa, lub coś podobnego. Devlin szybko zamienił się w metal. Devlin: Co to jest?! Ben: To Orangino, naturalny drapieżnik Wulpimacerów. Jest dla was za silny, za mnie!Gigantozaur! Wróg zaatakował natychmiast. Benowi udało się zablokować jego pięści, chwytająć je, jednak drapieżnik uderzył go swoimi kłami. Bohater odleciał na znaczną odległość. Orangino już miał zadać śmiertelny cios, kiedy w głowę uderzyło go żodło. To Ken, jako Killer Bee, ruszył na ratunek. Ken: No chodź, zatańczymy małpoludzie. Ken zrobił kilka świetnych uników, przed wrogiem. Spróbował zaatakować go żądłem, ale okazuje się, że Orangino jest odporny na truciznę kosmicznych os. Devlin: Ken, zostaw go nam. Ty musisz się dowiedzieć co jest w budynku. Przecież ten małpolud go pilnuje. Ken: Robi się, Devlin. Przeginka! Ken stał się niewidzialny i przemknął koło wielkiej małpy. Szedł jakiś czas korytarzami tajemniczego budynku. Wyglądało na to, że jest opuszczony, jednak bohater słyszał coś z końca holu. Okazało się, że było tam laboratorium. I to nie byle kogo. Był tam sam Doktor Psychobos. Za nim na ścianach wisiało chyba z 20 pojemników, a w każdym było pełno Mózgosrzeków. Ken postanowił się ujawnić. Ken: Swordash! Niestety Ken zmienił się w Lightblue. Psychobos: Młody Tennyson. Spodziewałem się was, że tak to sformułuję. Lightblue: Ciekawi mnie jak ożywiłeś te stworzenia? Psychobos: Nie wiem czy to zrozumiesz, że tak to sformułuję, ale spróbuję ci wyjaśnić. Dzięki związkowi COAU... Lightblue: Acha...rozumiem... Ken grał na czas. Wiedział, że nie da rady pokonać wroga, jako człowiek latarka. Liczył na to, że Ben i Devlin do niego dołączą. Psychobos: I tak ich ożywiłem. Ale chyba czas się pożegnać, że tak to sformułuję. Krab otworzył mózg gotowy do strzału. Ken jednak zaświecił mu w oczy, przesz co strzelił on nie w bohatera, a w jeden z pojemników. Za drugim razem wróg wycelował ręką. Promień wystrzelił w Kena. Jednak stało się coś dziwnego. Zatrzymał się w locie, otoczony zieloną bańką. To Ben, jako Mechaniczny. Wraz z nim przybył Devlin. Psychobos: Ben szkoda, że wybrałeś tego obcego. Chronosapieni są podatni na elektryczne moce, że tak to sformułuję. Mechaniczny: Chyba nie będziesz miał czasu na działanie. Wiesz, że pracujesz nad własnym drapieżnikiem. Devlin! Kosmita użył mocy, by przyspieszyć Devlina. Ten błyskawiczne wziął węża z urzkodzonego pojemnika i przyczepił do głowy Psychobosa. Ten zaczął mdleć, lecz ostatkiem sił wcisnął przycisk i wiele kapsuł z pasożytami mózgowymi wyleciało w nieznane. Najważniejsze Wydarzenia *Rodzina pokonuje Psychobosa. *Mózgostrzeki debiutują i dostają się w nieznane ręce *Orangino debiutuje Postacie *Ben Tennyson *Ken Tennyson *Devlin Levin Wrogowie *Psychobos Kosmici Ben *Megaszpon (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Gigantozaur (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Mechaniczny (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Ken *Chochlik (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Killer Bee *Przeginka (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Lightblue (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Ciekawostki * Okazuje się, że Galwanie oczyszczyli Wulpin. * W odcinku debiutują aż dwa nowe drapieżniki. * Nazwa Orangino pochodzi od słowa "orangutan" oraz "ino" czyli po japońsku "dzik". Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Ben 10: Kosmiczne Wakacje